Runo Misaki
Runo Misaki to główna bohaterka i wojowniczka Haosa. Informacje Charakter w Młodzi Wojownicy Runo jest głośną i zadziorną dziewczyną. Zawsze stara się udowodnić swą siłę i przydatność w walce. Ma bardzo silny charakter i łatwo ją zirytować co często kończy się wybuchem agresji. Jednakże Runo, ma też drugą stronę. Gdy chce potrafi być miłą i sympatyczną dziewczyną. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Alice, o którą się bardzo troszczy podobnie jak w stosunku do małego Marucho. W wolnych chwilach pomaga rodzicom w restauracji. Jest wojowniczką domeny Haosu. Ona i Tigrerra wspaniale ze sobą współpracują. Nowa Vestroia Charakter Runo niewiele zmienił się w tej serii, jest jednak bardziej czuła, może dlatego, że ma chłopaka. Nie gra już głównej bohaterki. Anime Młodzi Wojownicy W 52 odcinku jest z Danem na randce i później ich przyjaźń zaczyna rozkwitać, chociaż w odcinku "Dziadek kontra bakugan" powiedziała, że Shun to niezłe ciacho! Nowa Vestroia Pierwszy raz, widzimy Runo w 1 odcinku wraz z jej sympatią spacerującą po parku oraz ukrytych w krzakach Marucho i Julie. Kuso nie mógł dodzwonić się do Kazamiego na co Misaki odpowiedziała "Pewnie znowu wybuchłeś i go obraziłeś" co sprowokowało Daniela do wybuchu agresji. W 10 odcinku za pomocą teleportu profesora Micheal'a trafia do Nowej Vestroi lecz jest uwięziona między wymiarami. Ruch Oporu pomoga jej dostać się znów na Ziemię między innymi widzać też zaniepokojonego Dana o stan Runo, choć wcześniej chciał udowodnić wszystkim, że nie są parą. Ona także rozmawiała krótko z Shun'em, chyba tak jak jej chłopak martwiła się o niego, ale na jej ton głosu można wyczuć obojętność i jest zadowolona, że znów współpracuje z Danem. W 11 odcinku zostaje porwana przez Spectre, ale puszcza ją dla wzbudzenia zaufania Kuso do zawarcia sojuszu między nim, a Ruchem Oporu. Niestety nie udało mu to się w tym odcinku. W 26 odcinku Runo sprząta w restauracji, cała wnerwał oczekiwując na przyjście Julie, gdy któś wszedł do lokalu natychmiast wrzeszczy nie upewniając się kto to, była zaskoczona widokiem jej chłopaka, chciała go uściskać lecz ujrzała być może bliższą jej sercu osobę. Ściągnęła Tigrerrę z ramienia Dana i zaczęła tulić ją do policzka. Potem odwiedzają ją też Marucho z Shunem, ucieszyła się na ich widok, a na koniec przybiega Julie z spóźnioną nowiną. W 27 odcinku wraz Julie zostaje członkiem Ruch Oporu dostając ganglety od Miry. W 34 odcinku kłóci się z Danem na temat walk i ucieka z posiadłości Marucho. Znajduje ją Mira, a je Mylene i Lync. Toczą bitwę, którą dziewczyny przegrywają i tracą energię Subterry. W 51 odcinku jej bakugan i Gorem uważają ograniczyć swoje uczestnictwo w walkach i walczyc kiedy to tylko konieczne. Martwią się o swoje panie. One uważają to za słuszne i tak robią. W tym odcinku także Runo nazywa Julie świetną przyjaciółką oraz, że bardzo jej pomaga czekając na innych. Widać zależy jej na starym zespole. Świat Mechtoganów Pojawiła się w 32 odcinku i obudziła Dana oraz zastąpi Mirę gdy ta będzie odpoczywać. Dołączy kojelny raz do wojowników. Później jak Mira wraca z powrotem Runo pomaga jej przy Battle Suit, potem Misaki częściej wysyła Battle Suit chłopakom niż Clay co stało się jej zajęciem w tej serii, a Miry było tworzenie i testowanie nowych Battle Suit itp. Runo zmieniła się ograniczając swoje kontakty z Danielem w tej serii pokazała mniej martwienia się o Dana lecz więcej o całą trójkę. W 37 odc kończy kłótnię chłopaków mówiąc aby przestali i że wszyscy są jak rodzina aż biednej łzy poleciały. Musiało jej brakować starych przyjaciół skoro pomimo upływu czasu zaczęło jej bardziej na nich zależeć to nie znaczy, że wcześniej tak nie było. To była pierwsza kłótnia Dana, Shun'a i Marucho jaką widziała Runo, więc musiała być w lekkim szoku, że oni tak się zachowują. Relacje Dan Kuso - jako dziecko chyba go nie poznała od najlepszej strony, można rzec nienawidziła go za nazywanie ją "Mała" oraz za zachęcenie do wspólnej gry w baseball. W Bakugan Battle Brawlers znając ich charaktery, spędzali dużo czasu na kłótniach i wrzaskach, ale kto się czubi ten się lubi do nich pasuje. Nie raz widać zakłopotania w ich oczach przy awanturze. Podczas testu w wymiarze zagłady Runo zrozumiała swoje błędy i uczucia do Dana. W 52 odcinku jest z nim na randce. W New Vestroia chodzą ze sobą, ale Dan nie chciał się temu przyznać przy Ruchu Oporu. Są romantyczne z nimi sceny w anime co świadczy, że Kuso jeszcze nie prosił ją o chodzenie wprost tylko według innych są parą albo Dan jest "dobrym" ściemniaczem. Także nie brakuje tam konfrontacji między nimi jak Julie to ujęła "Czasem się lubią, a czasem są jak pies z kotem". W III serii Runo nie występuje. W Mechtanium Surge między Misaki a Kuso nie ma tylu miłosnych scen jak w New Vestroia, ale widać że cały czas coś do siebie czują. Dan dla Runo Status: Wredny dzieciak (Dzieciństwo)/ Przyjaciel (I seria)/ Sympatia (seria II i pozostałe serie) Marucho Marukura - W Bakugan Battle Brawlers zachowuje się dla niego jak starsza siostra dlatego, że jest najmłodszy z Młodych Wojowników. Marucho docenia to i lubi ją lecz nie chce być tak traktowany. W New Vestroia rzadko gadają i już Runo nie gra roli siostry możliwe, że uważa, że on dorósł zresztą nie był sam w Ruchu Oporu miał jeszcze Shuna i Dana. W dalszych seriach nie wiadomo jakie sa ich relacje. Natomiast w Mechtanium Surge Marucho pokazuje zdjęcia na, którym jednych z nich jest Runo. Wspominał stare lata. Marucho dla Runo Status: Młodszy brat (I seria)/ Mały przyjaciel Shun Kazami - Trudno wywnioskować jaki mają stosunek do siebie w anime. W Bakugan Battle Brawlers ich charaktery są jak ogień i woda, także domeny, którymi grają mają przekątną relacje. Jest większe prawdopodobieństwo, iż Kazami podoba się Misaki, gdyż w 11 odcinku nazwała go niezłym ciachem. Jakoś nie specjalnie się dogadują, raczej jeden słucha drugiego i odpowiada krótko i na temat. Runo nie mogła uwierzyć, że chciał na własna ręke wyciągnąć Dana z Wymiaru Zagłady co spowodowało sprzeczkę między nimi. W New Vestroia Shun jest śmialszy w stosunku do Runo, co prawda też mało rozmawiają i krótko lecz o miłych rzeczach. Można również zauważyć dużo momentów jak stoją obok siebie lub są w pobliżu chociaż Misaki "chodzi" z Kuso. Widać jak się uśmiechają do siebie podczas rozmów.. W Mechtanium Surge podobnie jak w II serii często stoją około siebie, ich dialogi są tylko częścią dyskusji z innymi. Chwilami Shun patrzy na Runo jak sroka w gnat. W odc 34 Dan mówi Shun'owi aby się zajął Runo a on dogoni Wiseman'a. Shun dla Runo Status: Przystojny kolega z paczki (I seria)/ Przyjaciel (inne serie) Julie Makimoto - W Bakugan Battle Brawlers mają konflikt, obie walczyły o względy Dana. Julie bardzo denerwowała Runo swoim zachowaniem. Chociaż gdy musiały stoczyć bitwe razem można powiedzieć, że zaczęły lepiej się traktować. Nawet nie było czasu na sprzeczki o chłopaka, gdy świat był w niebezpieczeństwie, ale Julie i tak znalazła inny obiekt uczuć swojego przyjaciela Billy'ego. W New Vestroia są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i pracują w restauracji rodziców Runo. W Gundalian Invaders Julie w pewnym sensie powiedziała, że wciąż są przyjaciółkami. W Mechtanium Surge Runo powraca szokując wszystkich, ale tylko Julie przytula ją na powitanie. Przyjaciółki musiały bardzo tęsknić za sobą. Julie nie jest zasdrosna o przyjaźń Runo z Mirą choć one obie spędzały w swoim towarzystwie więcej czasu. Julie dla Runo Status: Rywalka (I seria)/ "Świetna Przyjaciółka" (tak o niej powiedziała 51 odc. II serii)/ Przyjaciółka (III i IV seria) Alice Gehabich - W Bakugan Battle Brawlers są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Alice pomagała przez tą serię Runo w restauracji. Z Alice zawsze coś dziwnego się działo i niepokoiło to Runo. Podejrzewała ją także o to, iż jest szpiegiem Maskarada i miała ku temu parę argumentów, ale jak się okazuje, że Gehabich była Maskaradem Misaki wierzy jej, że o tym nie wiedziała i nalegała by została z nią i innymi. Niestety nie udało się. Podczas odnalezienia Dana w Vestroi jest z nim Alice oraz widac scenę jak dziewczyny się przytulają. W New Vestroia, chyba ich przyjaźń osłabła, być może dlatego, że Runo dużo czasu spędzała z Julie. W dalszych seriach nie wiadmo co z nimi się stało. Alice dla Runo Status: Najlepsza Przyjaciółka (I seria)/ Przyjaciółka (II seria)/ ? (pozostałe serie) Bakugany Seria Młodzi Wojownicy *Haos Tigrerra(Strażniczy Bakugan) **Haos SzabloTigrerra (Wyewoluowany Strażniczy Bakugan) *Haos Griffon *Haos Rycerz *Haos Saurus (Drugorzędny Strażniczy Bakugan) *Haos Tuskor *Haos Hynoid *Haos Żółwoid *Haos Robotallion *Haos Mantris *Haos Serpenoid *Haos Ravenoid *Haos Szpon *Haos Manion *Haos Monarus *Haos Falconeer Seria Nowa Vestroia *Haos SzabloTigrerra (Strażniczy Bakugan) Seria Świata Mechtoganów *Haos Aerogan ( miała go tylko 1) Ciekawostki *Jest podobna z wyglądu do Miku Hatsune. *Gdy była mała poznała Dana. *W Młodych Wojownikach w duecie z Młodych Wojowników nie grała tylko z Shunem (nielicząc Alice, która przez większość anime nie miała bakugana.) *Alice w Młodych Wojownikach uważa za najlepszą przyjaciółkę lecz podejrzewała ją o spiskowanie z Maskaradem. *W Nowej Vestroi prawdopodobnie miejsce jej najlepszej przyjaciółki zajmuje Julie. *Od 51 odcinka Nowej Vestroi nie zależy jej na pójściu do Nowej Vestroi. *Tylko raz pokazano inną fryzurę Runo. Było to w ostatnim odcinku Młodych Wojowników, gdy ta umówiła się z Danem. Galeria Dan, Runo and Julie on a pic.PNG|Dan,Julie i Runo na zdjęciu Runia 2.jpeg|Szczęśliwa Runo lok.jpg|Runo i Dan bakugan_runo.jpg|Runo pomiędzy dwoma światami koho.jpg|Runo Misaki comeno.jpg|Runo Misaki koko.jpg|Julie,Runo,Dan i płacząca dzieczynka 3efd64bf46.jpeg|Runo teleportuje się do Vestroii 7795599568a9599121161l.jpg|Runo w świecie Haosu i Subterry 0f8adbb89f.jpeg|Runo płacze 0 (2).jpg|Runo nie może zasnąć 1d7ca2b08a.jpeg|Mała Runo Kilo.png|Runo rzuca Aerogana wojownicy 1 sezonu.jpg runo-runo-misaki-11937043-480-360.jpg|Runo i Julie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Gracze Haosa Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Seria Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Seria Nowa Vestroia Kategoria:Seria Świat Mechtoganów Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Młodzi Wojownicy